For God And Country
by Baron Sengir
Summary: As another gust of wind brings another rustle through the leaves, Jack closes his eyes and embraces the memory of better days." A sad oneshot with a tiny bit of angst...


Title: **For God And Country**  
Author: theperiplaneta  
Fandom: Eureka  
Pairing: Jack/Nathan  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoiler: 3x04 - I do over  
Warnings: Character death, angst  
AN: no beta

* * *

His boots barely make a sound on the still damp grass neither do the steps of his companion. He glances up to see the wind rustling through the leaves and he has to smile, a sad smile, but yet a smile as he remembers the words _forever_.

The short walk up to the spot, although he's stopped counting the times they've walked up here still brings back the memories of that fateful day, the day Nathan had given it all, for god and country one could say, but furthermore for Jack.

They reach the marble stone, the all too familiar lump starts forming in Jack's throat. He closes his eyes to calm his nerves and the memories of that day start flashing on his inner eye.

They both knew that if they couldn't stop it, it would eventually destroy everything. So Nathan had risked his life to save them all and had eventually paid the ultimate price.

Jack bends down and to place the flowers he was carrying in front of the marble stone, his fingers softly tracing the engraved letters.

In the time that had followed Nathan's death Jack had become a different person. He'd felt like a bystander to his own life, like he was just watching a movie and this wasn't really happening to him, unable to neither realize nor accept the fact that Nathan, his Nathan was gone. The funeral was what pulled him out of his stupor. Hearing everybody pay their respects and saying how proud they are of Nathan's actions made him realize that he had to accept Nathan's death and that his death hadn't been in vain, or meaningless. It was because of him that they all could stand here, yet Jack's selfish heart just wanted Nathan back.

The words spoken at the funeral seemed so simple, but they expressed everything.

"_I'm gonna miss you."_

As another gust of wind brings another rustle through the leaves, Jack closes his eyes and embraces the memory of better days.

That evening in the summer when they both had spent the rest of the day in the garden, enjoying the last rays of sunlight. It had been one of those rare days when there had been no crisis at GD, or in the town, so they could just relax. Nathan hadn't been one for big romantic gestures, but the little things, like when he put his arm around Jack as they watched the sunset was really all Jack needed, to know exactly how Nathan felt about him. It was then, when the words of _forever_ whispered over the sound of rustling leaves in the glow of the setting sun changed their meaning for Jack.

Or the lazy mornings they would spend in bed and the whole world seemed to just revolve around them, as they lay in each other's arms. These were the memories Jack cherished the most, when he'd placed his head on Nathan's chest, inhaling the familiar scent and almost being lulled back to sleep by Nathan's heartbeat calming down to a gentle rhythm, after the not so gentle morning activities they'd enjoyed earlier.

Memories like those would always be with Jack and they were what kept him going.

But then there were the memories that lay heavy on his heart, the ones of all the plans and dreams they had. To grow old together had sounded so corny and cheesy and Nathan had teased him more than once for saying it, but it was exactly what Jack had wanted and he knew Nathan had wanted the same, his ego was just, as always too big to say so.

It was some time after this discussion that the subject of a dog came up. Zoe of course had been thrilled by the idea, but Nathan had voiced his very strong opinion that there was no way he'd be walking around with a little ball of fur on a leash. SARAH had backed him up, by making it very clear on how exactly she would feel about a new habitant.

Jack looked down on Horus, who had now grown to his full height and had become everything Nathan had envisioned.

After weeks of persistent nagging from Zoe and some other powers of persuasion from Jack Nathan had finally caved and had brought home a Doberman puppy. When Jack had asked him on why he'd chosen this particularly breed Nathan had simply replied that if they had to have dog at least it should be one that could keep up with his own intelligence and ego.

And Horus truly had Nathans ego, the dog had outsmarted Jack several times, much to Nathans amusement. Horus filled the role of a family dog completely, but there was a special bond between the dog and Nathan. Zoe had told him that they tend to focus on one person, but Jack knew it was more than that.

Jack pats Horus on his head and the dog seemed to appreciate the gesture.

It had taken the dog a while to understand that Nathan wouldn't be coming home and the day he'd stopped waiting by the door had been a painful reminder for Jack on how things would change from now on.

Jack exhales deeply and spares a last look into the setting sun, before he says the words Nathan has burned into his brain the last time he had seen him.

"See you around, Nathan."

Jack motions for Horus to follow him as he starts walking. The dog gives the marble stone a last look, before he runs after Jack.

Both of them are walking on the still damp grass, accompanied by the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves whispering _forever_.

**THE END**


End file.
